Soldier
by SilkYuzu
Summary: AU set in the future, Kai is a geneticly enhansed soldier. When he stumbels across a boy who is being attacked by rouges, he must now protect him from a foe with a grudge against the boy's entire being. KaixRei, BryxTal. No longer on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Open:

My Computer

Folder – BioEnhance Records

Document1 Code Name – Soldier's Birth

The order was sent.

30 children would be born in test tubes in the military laboratory.

Enhanced

Changed

Tampered with.

Only 24 of the original 30 survived "birth." The test tube birth is different from that of a normal human's. They are removed from they're pod in which they where formed. Some did not survive the transition, others where slightly deformed with blindness or other problems. They where put to death immediately.

The survivors where each given a number and then a name so they could be called away from the others if necessary.

The remaining would become the next generation of military personnel.

The first BioSoldiers

Chapter Two

Year Eight

The 24 was now only 18. 6 of them where found incompetent, lacking the nerve or discipline. They where killed in front of the others, and then class was continued.

The remaining 18 eight years olds where now smarter than most 12 year olds do and had the discipline of a professional soldier.

8 of the 18 stood out from the rest.

#1 Kai Hiwatari

#7 Brooklyn Masefield

#13 Tala Ivanov

#14 Bryan Falcov

#19 Spencer Karack

#24 Ian Sevipov

#28 Garland Simolian

#30 Robin Valov

They showed the best physical abilities and highest IQ. The followed all the rules, and exceeded all expectations.

Already at the age of eight, the children knew how to kill, and they had been told to do so on many occasions. The 6 that where killed, where killed by their classmates. The scientist thought it was excellent training.

Everyday was the same routine.

Wake up at 5:00 am every morning.

Breakfast. : 30 min

3-mile run: 15 min

Combat practice: 1 ½ hours

Free workout period: 2 hours

Fighter Craft Simulation – part 1: 1 hour

Advanced Math: 1 ½ hours

Computer Tech.: 2 hours

Fighter Craft Simulation – part 2: 1 ½ hours

Lunch: 30 min

Swim practice: 40 min

Fighter Craft Simulation – part 3: 2 hours

Shower: 5 min

Dinner: 14 min

Dismissal to Bunk area: 7 pm

Curfew: 9 pm

Bed Check: 10 pm

Yes, that kind of work for 14 hours seems absurd. Any kind of work for 14 hours is absurd in fact. However, these eight year olds, with their genetics, could handle it. They had higher stamina than a normal human being did.

They had 14 hours of work everyday, or 'education' as the scientist called it. Then 2 hours to relax in the bunks where they where allowed to talk with the other children and play a bit.

They were not given any games to play. If you asked if they wanted to play tag, they would just stare at you like an idiot. They didn't know what "tag" was. The games they played where fighting and racing, puzzles and word problems that tested their limits.

Games that would prove who was the best out of them. It was always a competition. They where always trying to prove themselves against each other, believing in some way that if they where the best, they'd find happiness and content.

This belief would stay with them till the day that they died.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chappie, I'm a bit upset, and I only got one review! And it was from my cousin so that doesn't count! cries

Oh well please update ok?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

The radar bleeped over and over signaling that there was no one in the area. Just calm cool space. Dozens of controls flashed showing they where functioning perfectly.

Knobs and switches everywhere, it would take years to remember what they all did.

A lone black ship blended almost perfectly with the space around it. It was built for a maximum of two people, but usually harbored one.

Its pilot had great experience, maneuvering his ship masterfully through the surrounding debris with ease.

Pilot's POV

Space….

It describes me perfectly.

Cold

Dark

Unpredictable

Alone

It's no wonder that I feel so calm traveling in it.

My name is Bio#01-30.

The name is crude but effective.

Wait… You don't understand it do you?

Ah, I forgot, you're a mere _normal_ human. I can't expect you to figure out what the name stands for.

It basically means Bio Solider number 1 out of 30

Got it? Or must I repeat myself.

Good.

Anyway, I was born in a lab. I was genetically enhanced in all my accepts. Speed, power, IQ…. The list goes on.

There where 30 of us at first. There's only a handful of us left now.

Slowly my "brothers" died off.

They deserved it though. They where weak.

I despise weakness.

Therefore, I despise them as well.

My hair is strange; I suspect there was an error when I was "born" that did it. It's grey in the front and goes into a startling black. My bangs are wild in the front and often go into my eyes, I don't mind but it sometimes makes it hard to see when I'm steering my ship.

My eyes are strange too. They are scarlet red and get darker at the center.

Strange no?

I wear four black triangles on my face. Paint of course. They was off in the shower, that way I won't always have them on.

That would get annoying.

I'm wearing my standard uniform for when I'm piloting.

A black and grey long sleeved jacket, black pants with a belt with my handgun, black boots with about 20 buckles, and my helmet looks like what a person riding motorcycle would wear.

Pah! Motorcycles! No one's has used them since 2098!

They went out of style when the space colonies where put out.

A bike with a motor. Wheeee…. Great fun, you can just feel the excitement I'm emitting.

Who needs that when you're a fighter pilot!

Moving on, my ship is called the "Dranzer." It is purely black. It is built for pure speed and power. A perfect balance ne? It has an weapon arsenal that has the best available.

Heat guided missiles

Cruise missiles

Laser Cannon

Particle Shooter

In addition, a booster in the engine that lets me go into warp in 3 seconds and stay in warp for about 10 hours.

Unbeatable.

Anyway, right now I'm patrolling the quadrant 2 section 15N part of the galaxy. It's boring. They only thing out here is a bunch of chunks from a planet that blew up years ago.

The planet Celbori.

It was the home to the Celeste race. A bunch of cat-like people with great speed and wit.

However, their planet blew.

Oh well. Not my problem.

End Pilot's (kai's) POV

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeep!_

The radar went off. Kai was not alone in the debris field….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haha Cliffy! I hope this chapter was good, I liked it. Anyway, review please! Ja! -Silky


	3. Chapter 3

Ya, I know that last one was a bit boring, but that was more of an introduction of Kai then anything else. This will heat up soon I promise!

As always I', up for suggestions. Yes I know my idea is similar to Halo but it's going to be VERY different. Trust me on that one.

_Italics are thoughts_

"speech is normal"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Engines roared loudly and speed forward at unbelievable speeds. Swerving in between the debris of the dead planet.

The silver ship was sleek and fast, making it almost impossible to catch up to.

But that was when it wasn't funning low on fuel.

Four ships sped after it, fireing and trying to cut it off.

Pilot's POV

I was panting heavily. I had been in this chase for at least and hour now. It started out fine, just one ship was after me, them another came!

I got away from that one too.

But then two more came! Now even I have to say this is difficult.

Let me explain.

Well I was flying to my place, on a small planet, which wasn't too far away. My friends and I where going to meet up there.

Then my radar beeped.

My first though was "Oh it's just another ship passing me" so I minded my own business.

But then the bastard started shelling me! So then I revved up the engine to get the heck out of there. The guy behind me followed.

_**FlashBack**_

I turned on my com link so I could fine out why this guy was shelling me. "Hey! Stop fireing!"

"Why? So you can get away with that pretty little ship of yours?" A cruel voice on the other end laughed.

_He's a rouge. Damn, I can't lead him to the guys… I have to get away fast; he might fire a more powerful weapon._

I revved up the engine and pulled back the throttle lever to its full extent. My ship shot forward at speed most can't imagine. My radar continues to beep so I knew he was still on my tail.

Up ahead was a nebula and miles ahead was the debris of the dead planet.

_Maybe I can loose him in the nebula up ahead… It's a bit risky considering I won't be able to see, but I have to try…_

I made a sharp turn to the right straight into the cloud. I was instantly unable to see. All the particles in the cloud made it impossible to navigate. I just hoped that I wouldn't run into a neutron star. Or anything else for that matter.

After a few minuets of going blindly through the nebula, I was free. But, so was the rouge.

**Beep!**

My radar gave another blip.

_Another? He must have called in back up… I have to make it to the debris field! I know that place like the back of my hand and it's very easy to get lost or crushed in the moving asteroids._

Then another blip caught my attention. The fuel gage, I was almost empty.

_What! Not now! I knew I had enough fuel to get home! Wait… _

I did a quick scan of the ship.

_Damn, seems like when I sped up I used more furl then I should have, this could end badly. If I fun out of fuel in the middle of space…Oh man, not good. Well I have just enough to get to a satellite; I can message my friends from there._

I continued speeding for the debris getting closer and closer. When I was shelled even more.

**Beep!**

Another blip.

_C'mon! Three against one? This is so not fair! I call foul! Bad play! FUMBLE!_

I heard crackling on my com line, they where talking to each other.

"Don't shoot so much………need….intact….we'll…..larger pay." One said through the hissing com line.

"Ok….got it…..boss" another replied.

_Do they know they're still on my frequency? No they don't, they wouldn't want me to hear them would they? Nah, they're just being careless._

I was almost there! Just a few miles away! But I was slowing down…

_C'mon! don't run out yet! We're almost there!_

**Beep!**

Then another blip sounded.

_Ok that blip is getting annoying. If hear it one more time I swear…_

More shelling continued. At this rate my ship wouldn't hold up much longer.

I made it into the debris field finally and started darting around the asteroids trying to throw them off.

I heard a loud hiss, and then it cleared up, the interference with the com line cleared!

"Just shoot em' down. We're not going to catch him. Plus I'm dying to get a kill, I haven't had one in days" The leader said.

I bit my lip, I knew I couldn't get away, I had tried every trick in the book, and they would have worked if the fuel weren't gone! Suddenly my engines died on me, and all the lights went off, the only thing left running was the com link and the main computer.

_Is this the end?_

I shuddered at the thought.

**Beeeep!**

_Come on! I'm already done for!_

I felt like crying. It couldn't end this way! No! Not when I've come so far!

But something unexpected happened.

One of the Rouge ships was shelled heavily by the new one. I got a good look at it as it sped in front of me. It was jet black and seemed to be very powerful, not a ship you want to mess with. In a matter of seconds, the rouge ship was mortally damaged and crashed into an asteroid.

_Hunh? What's happening?_

Kai POV

My radar sounded. I looked up ahead and stared hard at what I saw.

A small silver ship was being bombarded by four others.

I pulled up a scan on one of the four ships. I could tell instantly that it was pieced together by stolen parts. The ship was crudely put together with more weapons than it needed, and nothing seeming to be in scale with the ship.

I pulled up a scan on the small silver ship.

It was dainty, small, and lithe, obviously built for speed. I recognized the model and style of the ship also. It was a Celeste model. One of the best there are, but all of them where supposedly destroyed when the planet blew.

I watched as the silver ships engines stopped.

_What was the pilot thinking! He has to get out of there._

_Wait, what is he's been running from these rouges for a while… That would mean his fuel is gone._

I revved the engine in my ship and shot forward, fireing at one of the rouge ships.

In a few more seconds it combusted. I started fireing on the others.

Two more went down and the last one sped away.

I smirked in triumph. _Weaklings_.

I turned on my com link to see what happened with the silver ship.

"What was that all about, why where they fireing at you, and why didn't you try to get away." I asked in my usual cold tone.

"Who are you?" A voice on the other end asked, he sounded young, a few years younger then me. He also sounded confused.

"Answer the question!" I barked annoyed, I hate it when people don't answer me.

"Sheesh! What's your problem!" the boy on the other end said.

"Listen boy answer the question or you will not live to set foot on another planet." I growled through the com.

"Fine. They where rouges that wanted my ship to sell for scrap, they where fireing because they decided that I couldn't get me without harming the ship, and I _was_ trying to get away but I'm out of fuel." He said softly.

"Why didn't you fill it before you took off?" I asked.

"I did but when I speed up or go on long trips my fuel drains." He said. "I'd been traveling for the past few hours so I was already a bit low but I had enough to get to my destination."

"Hn." I could tell he did plan out his trip and was not some fool, and he was young so he must be a good pilot.

"What's your name and why did you help me?" he asked.

"I have no reason to tell you anything. I'll tow your ship back to the military base, they'll give you fuel there so you can go to where ever you where heading." I responded coldly. "I'm going to link the ships so you can stay in my ship so you're not surrounded by darkness, and I think your ship is leaking air."

"Ok ok…" He sounded annoyed that he wasn't getting any answers from me.

I linked the ship and opened the latch letting him in.

I gave a small inward gasp. He was lovely, his hair was loose and went down to his ankles; he had golden cat eyes, sharp pointy fangs, and slightly pointed ears. His outfit was similar to mine, a white long sleeved top, and white baggy pants, with two black belts strapped on his thigh.

"Will you tell me who you are now?" he asked impatiently.

"My name is Bio#1-30." I replied coldly getting back in my seat in the cockpit.

"You're one of those Bio soldiers? I thought they all died." He said surprised as he got down in the seat next to me.

Normal POV

"Da" was the simple reply Kai gave. "Now answer me this. How did you escape when your planet blew up?"

"W-what do you mean?" He asked obviously stunned by the question.

"I know what you are. Celeste boy." Kai said with a smirk.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Notes:

Kai knew what rei was because he saw the ship and he matched the description of the Celeste race.

There ya go; I hope this chapter had enough action for everyone. Please review I want your opinions on this. Ja! - Silky


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Chapter four! I hope you like the last one!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Recap:

"Now answer me this. How did you escape when your planet blew up?" Kai asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Rei asked obviously stunned by the question.

"I know what you are. Celeste boy." Kai said with a smirk.

Normal story:

"How do you know I'm a Celeste." Rei asked stunned, as he sat down next to kai in the other chair.

"Simple, your ship is of Celeste design, you have a thin lithe body, feline eyes, enlarged canines, and slightly pointed ears. It was quite obvious to anyone who isn't blind." Kai shrugged as he plotted a course. "But you intrigue me, how did you get away from the planet before it combusted? Looking at you now you must have been a child at the time."

"Y-yes, I am a Celeste, the last one I'm sure. I was twelve when it happened. I used to go on the computer and hack into the government's data files, I found out that our planet was on the "Obliterate" list –"

"The Obliterate list? That highly classified document shows planets that are a threat to all species. Besides, your planet was struck by a comet." Kai scoffed. 'I don't appreciate you lying to me."

"I'm not! It was on the list and the date was set for the very same day I hacked into the government. I tried to warn everyone but no one would listen. So I got into one of the fighter jets and got off the planet. It was destroyed a few hours later." Rei took a deep breath, this topic was obviously hard for him. "Since then I've been searching for anyone else who could have possibly survived."

"What did I say about lying my little Celeste?" Kai scowled.

"Little?" Rei asked confused.

"Yes, you remind me of a child at times." Kai said simply. "Hold on one minuet." Kai open up the computer com link, which allowed him to see who he was talking to.

"Hey 13! Get your ass on the link!" Kai growled into the com.

"Ok ok, I'm here 1. Don't hurt yourself." Another fighter pilot came onto the screen wearing the same outfit as Kai's. "Hey Kai, nice catch there. Where did you find him? I want one!" He said motioning at Rei.

"I found him in the debris field of the dead planet. He was being attacked by rouges." Kai said as he flicked a few switches.

"Hi!" 13 waved at Rei.

"Don't worry about 13; he acts like this all the time." Kai said to Rei.

13's expression turned serious, "Anyway, we have a new mission for you 1, some stuffed shirt hired you for 50,00,000G.Your target is the leader of a rouge ship in the East quadrant location V5524. Seems that our rouge friend owes money and is not paying. I will stock you up at the base on the Moon of Vanlash. I got all your favorite weapons."

"Affirmative. I'll be there in about 30 minuets, be ready when I get there, and have a tech support team ready when I get there, the Kitten's ship got a bit banged up." Kai said smirking as he saw Rei give him a glare at his new nickname.

"Affirmative." 13 closed the link making the screen go black.

Kai said with absolutely no emotion, "Make yourself useful, head to Quadrant E BASE#123. I am going to take a shower. And if you take my ship anywhere else you will regret it."

Rei gave a quick nod and punched the quadrants into the keypad.

Kai got out of his seat and went to the back of his ship where his room and shower were. He stepped into the small bathroom and stripped of his clothes, revealing two tattoos.

One was in black ink on his left shoulder blade. It read : Bio#1-30 / HIWATARI

The numbers where his name at the lab by the time he was 16 he had picked out his secondary name, Kai Bankostu Hiwatari. And his last name was later added to the tattoo.

The second tattoo was on his right shoulder blade, it was of a black phoenix with the words "hell" beneath it.

Kai turned the knob to the shower and stepped in letting the freezing spray run over his body. He always loved the cold water. It made him feel home. It was strange.

Once Kai had looked in his file and saw that his genetics where of Russian decent. Maybe that was made him love the cold.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rei steered the ship out of the debris field heading for his new destination. The ship handled well, although it was a bit bulky. That could be fixed in a matter of days though. It would bring down the defense a bit however.

_Oh well, I always liked speed. This guy, Bio#1-30 apparently, like power speed and a bit of defense. He's a strange person. I wonder why his name is made up of numbers. Where his parents crazy or something? Oh right, he doesn't have parents, he was born in a lab. That has to be tough, knowing that you have no real family. I guess that's why he's cold and emotionless like he is now. I don't think I could have survived knowing that I was just an experiment, with no real purpose._

Rei sighed at the thought it was a tricky subject. He couldn't even begin to understand what the cold pilot, Bio#1-30, was thinking.

Kai returned from the shower a few minuets later wearing his fighter uniform again, only this one was lined with a bit of red.

Kai checked the computers to check if they where still on course and that the Celeste boy had not gone astray.

"Hn." Kai gave a curt nod to Rei, showing that he was pleased. Kai sat back down in his seat and took the controls again. "Strap in, we're going to speed up, and my ship is probably much faster than yours."

"You must be joking, the whole diaphragm of your ship is bulkier than it needs to be, and shaving it down a bit in some areas would increase your speed and give you the same amount of power and defense." Rei said with a small laugh. "My ship on the other hand is built purely for speed. It could beat yours any day."

"We shall have to test this theory once your ship is fixed Celeste boy." Kai said with an inward smirk, he had no idea what he was getting into.

After a short while longer, they arrived at a base floating near a small planet.

"Welcome to BASE#123, my crew and I live here. We'll repair your ship here." Kai said as he pressed a few buttons on his keypad that made the ship entrance open up. Kai flew into the base and landed. The entrance door closed behind him with a loud 'clunk' and a hiss.

Kai then pulled the lever that opened the hatch in his ship allowing himself and Rei to get out.

Rei stepped out of the hatched and jumped to the ground. To his side was his ship. Rei raced over to it to check the damage. "No way!"

The ship looked like it had been thrown in a blender, almost completely falling apart.

_No! It's going to take at least a week to fix this! This is not fair!_

Rei took a quick survey of his ship when suddenly he heard a whistle.

"Whoa. What the hell did you do to this thing? Sign it up for the Demo Ship Derby? I'm surprised it's still intact!" 13 said his icy blue eyes widened

"13?" Rei asked, trying to see if that was his real name.

"Affirmative, that's me. Bio#13-30 if you want to be exact. But everyone here just calls me 13 for short." 13 said as he ran a hand through his fiery red hair.

"Is everyone's name here made up of numbers?" Rei asked.

"Affirmative, but we do have nicknames, we just rarely use them. My secondary name is Tala; you can call me that if you like." Tala (13) said.

"Ok Tala." Rei gave a small smile.

"What's your name Celeste?" Tala asked.

"How is everyone finding out I'm a Celeste?" Rei asked surprised, usually no one even noticed!

"It's pretty obvious with all your cat like features. However, because 1 and I are genetically enhanced to be smarter and be more alert, we pay more attention to small things that people normally don't notice. But because your race was already geniuses compared to practically every race, I'd say we have about the same IQ level." Tala said.

"Oh ok." Rei said.

_Man, they are good._

Tala's stomach growled loudly. "Well I guess it's about time I ate something. You can join 1 and I for lunch."

Tala lead Rei to the dinning area and what he saw shocked him.

Trash.

Piles of the stuff over 8 feet high! You could barely see the floor in the kitchen!

Rei was stunned, he was a very neat and tidy person, and whenever he saw a mess, it was like an itch in his side. This one was more like a bullet through the head though.

"The guys and I don't really ummm…. clean well. So we usually order takeout." Tala shrugged noting Rei's expression.

"And what do you do with the take out you don't eat?" Rei asked afraid he already knew the answer.

"Oh, we just throw it in there." Tala said simply as he went over to a com link on the dinning table.

Rei dropped his head. Amazing, these two men where flawless at everything except, hygiene.

"Do you like to clean?" Tala asked suspiciously.

"I don't exactly enjoy it but I like the outcome." Rei nodded.

"Do you have a home to stay at until your ship is fixed?" Tala asked.

"No, ummm I was hoping I could find a space motel station but there's none in the area." Rei sighed.

"If you agree to clean up here every now and then you will be permitted to stay here with us." Kai said as he walked into the kitchen.

Rei jumped in surprise. _Where the hell did he come from!_

"Do you agree to our terms?" Kai asked.

"Ya, I'll get started on this," Rei motioned to the kitchen, "mess right now."

"Affirmative, 13 and I will be in the gym with the others." Kai gave a curt nod and turned to leave with Tala following close behind.

Rei turned around to face his monumental task. _This may be a bit more difficult than I thought it would be. I better start now if I want to get done soon._

Rei took off his white fighter ship jacket and threw it on the back of a chair. Underneath was a white shirt that showed off his navel. _I guess it shrunk a bit, oh well. I'll have to get some new clothes._

Rei began the rather large task of cleaning the kitchen.

A few hours later….

Tala walked back into the kitchen area and almost fainted.

There was a floor!

In addition, kitchen wears!

_What the fuck?_

Tala walked around surveying the room in silence until he saw Rei standing next to the counter placing something on top of it.

"We have a rice cooker?" Tala asked surprised with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I unearthed it." Rei grinned.

"O.K., you're staying here, you have no choice." Tala said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai came back from the gym, sweat beading on his forehead. His was shirt thrown carelessly over his shoulder.

_Hmm… That was a good workout, next time I will do a bit more though… Now I will take a quick shower then eat. After that, I will leave on my mission._

Kai walked down a long hallway, it had the doors to all the other BioSoldiers rooms. Each room was about the size of a small house, with three rooms. One was the research room with a computer, files, books, and other things. The next was the bedroom each with a king-sized bed and dresser, also other things where added. Third was that lounge area, with a couch, stereo, TV, and other things.

Down the hallway a bit farther was the bathroom. It was large with a bathtub and shower, and with a toilet. A mirror and counter where in there along with a cupboard full of towels, and other bathroom necessities.

_Strange how we each have our own mini houses yet we all share one bathroom… I will contact the designer of this model station. _

Kai stripped off his clothes barring his tattoos to the world. He turned on the water, icy cold, as usual. He stepped in and began to wash himself.

_This Celeste I found, I just realized I never found out what his name was. I will have to ask him when I see him next. He intrigues me. He escaped the explosion. He must have only been a child at the time though. That would make him the youngest pilot ever. Interesting. I will have to challenge him later._

_He is also physically appealing. He has feminine curves; if I did not see him up close, I would have thought he was in fact a female. He is not ugly like many of the other races of life I have seen, he is actually quite cute._

_Damn, I am going soft. It's a sad day when the top military pilot says cute._

_However, that is the only way I can describe him._

_Cute. _

Kai finished his shower in a few more minutes then stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around his middle. Kai then left the bathroom and padded down the hallway to his room.

He punched in the code for his room and then stepped in. He walked over to his dresser and pulled on a tight black tank top, and tight black pants. He strapped on two belts each with a handgun. He pulled his hair into a small ponytail in the back.

He then walked to the kitchen.

…_Floor?_

_What the hell happened!_

Kai looks around confused a few times. The kitchen was clean! The floor was shining and grime free!

Then kai saw something. It was there in broad daylight. Sitting there. Sitting there like some un-earthly entity.

_We have a rice cooker?_

"I see you're just as stunned as I was." Tala said from over to the left. Tala was sitting down at one of the dining room chairs typing on a laptop.

"He's good." Kai said surveying the room once more.

"Yes he is, he'll be a great help here." Tala said nodding in agreement.

Rei just walked into the room then. "I just finished the living room, I'll do more tomorrow." Rei sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "Umm, I was just wondering, you all have secondary names right?"

Tala and Kai nodded.

"I only know Tala's." Rei said.  
"Well, there am me, Tala. Then there's Bryan, Brooklyn, Spencer, Ian, and Garland." Tala said. "And this is Kai." Tala said jutting his thumb at the muscular man behind him.

"Oh. Ok." Rei said.

_So his name is Kai. It's a good feeling to know that name of the man who saved me… Not to mention it would have gotten annoying to have to call him Bio#1 or whatever it was._

"Tala, I'm going to go out on my mission now, I'll be back within 24 hours." Kai said curtly.

"What kind of mission are you going on?" Rei asked curiously.

"Classified information, I can't tell you without getting you involved." Kai said as he turned around. "I'm going to get a few more rounds of bullets before I go…"

After Kai left Tala looked at Rei and said "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Hunh? What do you mean?" Rei asked as his head cocked to the side with confusion.

"Sneak onto his ship!" Tala said with a mischievous grin.

"What? Are you serious? Your actually going to let me sneak on?" Rei said in disbelief.

"Affirmative. But go now, and don't tell him it was my idea." Tala said.

Rei got up from the table and scurried into kai's ship seconds before kai entered.

Rei ran into kai's living quarters of the ship and sat on the bed.

Kai sat down and started the engine, oblivious to the curious kitten on board…


	6. Chapter 6

Kai was about 2/3s of the way to his destination. He had just enough fuel to get there and back.

That was when he felt a presence behind him.

Kai moved for his gun and whipped around to fire the intruder.

Only…

He found Rei.

"Rei?" Kai asked surprised. "I thought it was made clear that you where to stay at the base." Kai's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Well, I wanted to see what kind of mission you where on." Rei said simply as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"I told you not to come! It was a direct order!" Kai growled.

"Order? Listen, I'm not a part of the military." Rei said.

Kai opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He was right.

_I forgot, he is not a part of my team, so he does not have to listen to me. I guess I am just so used to it that it slipped out…_

Kai looked at his fuel gage and sighed. "You just had to come when I had just enough fuel to get there and back didn't you?"

Rei gave a small nod.

Kai reached for his gun and held it towards Rei.

Rei's eyes widened and he looked a bit panicked. "You're going to shoot me?"

Kai suppressed a chuckle and kept his cool demeanor. "No, I'm giving you my gun so you're not defenseless."

Rei's mouth formed a small "O."

Kai quickly explained how to use it properly.

"So what kind of mission is this?" Rei asked.

"I'm a mercenary, I've been hired to… exterminate… a rouge leader who hasn't been paying people back, and is a threat to another man." Kai said slowly as he tried to find the right words.

"You're a mercenary?" Rei asked shocked.

"Yes, the best one in the known galaxy." Kai said with a small smirk.

With Tala

_Kai is going to be a bit ticked off when he finds Rei on board… Oh well, things needed to be stirred up a bit around here. I just hope that Rei does not get hurt on the mission. They are usually very dangerous, even for Kai. In addition, if our new little maid dies, who will keep the kitchen clean?_

Tala got up from his seat at the table, and walked over to his room where he found his computer. Tala logged in and opened up a small file.

Inside was his diary. He had kept it ever since he could write. He began typing a new entry.

_I met Rei today, a Celeste boy. His ship was trashed somehow and now he is staying with us. Kai has taken a shine to him I think. I like him too! He cleaned the kitchen! WE HAVE A RICE COOKER! SO now, he is staying with us! I am just worried the other guys are going to be a bit rough on him… Bryan does not really like anyone. I hope that everything will work out for us and our new roommate._


	7. Chapter 7

It was at least the size of eight football fields in each direction.

Massive.

It could hold up to 400 people at a maximum.

The key word there is _could_.

It was taken over by rouges, about 40. They had superior weapons and completely destroyed all life on board.

Welcome to station #1368.

With Kai and Rei

"There it is Rei, just over to the left of the Deysti moon." Kai said looking out into black space at the floating graveyard.

"What happened to it? It looks like it's been torn apart…" Rei asked with wonder as they flew closer.

"It is not of our concern. What happened here is unimportant." Kai said coldly.

"Oh…" Rei said still gazing at the ship.

Kai guided his ship into one of the old ship ports, allowing them entry to the ship. "I'll close the air pocket and then I'll leave."

"Ok. Wait, what about me?" Rei asked.

"You will stay in the ship. Do not make noise, or move much, or the rouge will be attracted to you. If they come, you're on your own." Kai said coldly as he punched in a few commands that where sent to the main computer making the air seal close.

"No, you can't just leave me in here, I want to help." Rei glared.

Kai ignored him and left the ship, closing the door behind him.

"Jerk!" Rei said, just loud enough for kai to hear._ How dare he leave me in here! I want to help! I… I… I want to show him that I can be his equal…_

Kai gave not even a small glance back at the ship. _I am sorry Rei; I cannot have you getting hurt though._

Kai wandered through the dark hallways of the ship. As he took a step forward, he heard a loud **crunch!**

Kai withdrew his foot and looked down to see what he had stepped on.

It looked like…. A skull?

Kai crouched down and ran his gloved hand across the dusty ground, feeling for anything else. His finger bumped into something hard and smooth. He picked it up.

It was curved at got thinner as it got to the tip.

_A rib bone and a skull…_

Kai placed the bone back where he found it and stood up. Carefully stepping forward as to not step on any bones he continues down the hallway.

Bones….

Bones where everywhere…

Blood was stained on the walls and small bullet holes littered the walls.

Kai looked around as he walked, uncaring. _What happened to these people is none of my concern. They where just people._

Kai then heard a scuffle.

He put his hand loosely on his gun and scanned the dark corridor with his ruby eyes. He shifted into a small stance.

The scuffle came again! Closer this time!

A thing lunged out at Kai with a blade from a dark corner.

Kai shifted to the side of the thing and pressed his gun to the other's chest.

"I'll talk I'll talk!" The thing, now clearly a man cried.

"That's nice." Kai said uncaringly. Kai pulled the trigger and fired.

The man fell with a "thud" on the cool dusty floor. Blood seeped through his shirt and began to pool on the ground.

Kai looked at him closely. He had dark pants, and a blood red shirt. The man looked young, in his twenties maybe.

_This was one of the lesser rouges…_

Suddenly five more figures leapt out at kai. "You killed him! He was just a kid!" one of the figures screamed.

Kai said nothing as his red eyes bore into the five men.

"You cold hearted freak!" the man charged at kai followed by the four others.

Kai grabbed the dead boy's knife and stabbed the closest man in the chest followed by shooting at the others.

**Bang!**

Kai felt a searing pain in his left shoulder making kai give a surprised scream. Kai groaned and put his hand up to it. He felt a warm sticky substance flowing from the new wound.

_Shit, I will have to fight one handed now…_

With Rei

Rei could hear guns shots coming from one of the halls. _Is that Kai? Oh, I hope he's ok…_

The he heard a muffled scream. _That was Kai!_

Rei quickly grabbed the gun that kai had given him and opened the door. He stepped out onto the dusty floor and ran down a hallway looking for kai.

_I hope that this is the right hallway… I don't want to get lost!_

Then Rei stepped on something that made him slip.

"Oof!" Rei landed hard on his backside. Rei looked at the object that made him fall. It was smooth and white.

"A bone?" Rei looked farther ahead and almost gagged. In front of him was the skeleton of a small child. It was wearing a tattered pink dress and a teddy bear was at her side.

"It's only a child…" Rei's eyes watered and he looked closer at the teeth of the small girl. She had slight fangs.

"You where a Celeste!" Rei's eyes widened with shock. Who could have killed this girl? She could only have been 5 or 6 years old!

Rei slowly got up from the floor and looked around. There where children everywhere.

Dead children that is.

Rei could see on the walls that the alphabet was pasted in small letters and an old cracked black board was still clinging to the wall. Desks where over turned and broken, broken glass was everywhere.

_It was a preschool… Who could do this?_

Rei couldn't take anymore; he fled the dead classroom and went down another hall. Soon he saw a dark figure leaning against the wall.

The figure turned and saw Rei; he pointed a gun at his head. "Who are you?" demanded a strong voice.

Rei recognized the voice. "K-kai?"

"Rei? Why are you off the ship?" Kai said as he lowered his gun.

Rei ran forward and hugged kai burring his head into the strong chest.

"R-rei?" Kai asked brought a bit off guard by the action.

"Ch-children… I saw them..." Rei choked out as he cried a bit into kai's chest.

"What children?" Kai asked. _What should I do? What is **he** doing? Wait… Is he crying?_

"Dead ch-children." Rei said quietly.

Kai stood there and let rei cry on him until he was calmed down. "I need to finish this mission; now that you're here you're coming with me."

"Ok." Rei said quietly, and then he noticed kai's bleeding shoulder. "What happened?"

"I was shot." Kai said simply as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Rei bent down, ripped one of his own pant legs, and wrapped the strip around kai's shoulder. "That should help stop the bleeding. But we need to get you some real help soon."

They continued going through the dark hallways being ambushed several times. Kai counted that he had killed 39 men. One more to go.

Kai was getting weaker steadily from loosing so much blood. Although he didn't show it, he was about ready to faint.

Suddenly they came across a man trying to stuff as many goods ad possible into an escape pod. Not all of it would fit, and then man was panicking. "D-don't shoot!" he pleaded.

Kai pulled out his gun and fired. The man fell with a thud on the ground dead.

"Finally." Kai sighed and slumped against a wall.

"Look at all of that stuff!" Rei exclaimed. "What happens to it?"

"We keep it." Kai said simply. "I'll send one of the others to come pick it up later. Right now I just want to get this mission done." Kai stood up slowly and ripped off the rouge's shoulder patch.

"Why'd you do that?" Rei asked.

"It's proof that he's dead." Kai stated. "Now let's… go back… to… the ship….." Kai fainted and fell to the floor.

"Kai!" Rei rushed over to him. _He's too heavy to carry… I'll have to drag him…_

Rei put his arms under kai's and started to walks backwards back to the ship. He had to take breaks every few minutes though.

When he got back to the ship, he dragged kai over to his bed and somehow managed to haul kai up onto it. Rei then sat in the main seat and set a course for the base.

_Hold on Kai… Don't die…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So what did you think? Is it Ok so far, I have a plot figured out but I would still like suggestions!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for! Sorry it took a little while

XXxXxXxXxXxX

**Crack… Crack… Hissssss…**

It was dark.

The room was circular with a large chair in the center. It resembled a throne of the ancient kings of men.

A small box was welded to the wall – a communicator.

It was labeled #1368.

_Hn…It seems that 1368 is no more…_

"Bring the final hour of 1368 on screen Rat." A voice commanded harshly. It was rough and cold – a tongue of steel.

"Y-yes m-master." A smaller figure trembled as he spoke. He scrambled over to a keyboard on the wall and hurriedly punched in the command.

Instantly, a screen appeared in front of the throne. It was big enough so that everything was life sized. A picture formed on the screen, it showed a black ship docking at the port and a man stepping out clad in black with a gun.

_Ah… A BioSolider. Interesting…_

Moments later, the black clad man began killing the rouges with his gun and knife.

_He took them down with ease… It is good to know this was one of my lesser stations._

The black clad man was shot. Blood seeped through his shoulder and dripped onto the ground below. The man clutched his arm and continued on.

He continued, loosing more blood and taking down more rouges as he went. He soon had to rest against the wall of the corridor to support himself.

Suddenly another figure stepped up. This figure was lithe and small unlike the black clad man.

The lithe boy run up to the other and embraced him.

_Oh? Are they intimate?_

The lithe boy bandaged up the other and they continued on. They angle of the camera was so that the lithe boy's face was never captured on film.

_Who is this boy…?_

The two had made it to the leader who was trying to escape. The black clad man instantly shot him and passed out soon after. The lithe boy rushed to the other's side, his face now visible to the camera.

_A Celeste! Wait no… They're dead. They're damned planet blew up. Wait… He's familiar…_

The figure sitting on the throne rose and stepped towards the screen looking at it closer. Loathing eyes scanned every detail of his face and body.

_It is you._

A smirk rose on the figures lips as he gazed at the screen.

_Death comes your way little one._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yes I know it was short, but now you have something to think about in this story! -


	9. Chapter 9

_Ugn… My head._

Kai closed his eyes tighter and put a hand on his forehead. He sat up slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy. His head was covered in a cold sweat.

_What happened? Am I still at the dead space colony?_

Kai opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his room, back at the base that he shared with the others. Kai slowly turned and pulled the black blanket that was covering him off. He put his feet on the cold floor and stood up.

_How did I get back? I remember being shot…And Rei's face… Then, nothing…_

He stretched his back and arms after being lying down so long. A twinge in his left shoulder made him flinch for an instant. He looked at his shoulder and saw that it was neatly bandaged, and that the wound beneath was healing very quickly due to the medications that were probably applied.

Kai walked over to his dresser and pulled out an outfit. Being careful of his arm, he slipped on a muscle shirt that showed his perfect six-pack and other rippling muscles. Then he grabbed a pair of baggy cargo military issued pants with large pockets. Last, he buckled on his onyx combat boots.

With the bandage sticking out a bit farther than the sleeve and dishelmed bed head, Kai walked out of his room.

_Did my crew come for me?_

Kai stepped into the main area of the base where everyone usually spent their free time. Shelves of books were across one wall. All of them were non-fiction informational, just cold facts.

The rest of the BioSoldiers were there. Bryan was doing push ups at an alarming rate. Brooklyn was typing away at one of the computers, apparently trying to find ways to update his ship. Garland was practicing his martial arts kicking and punching the air furiously.

Tala and Rei was sitting on the couch talking with each other.

"So how do you manage to keep you speed up and aim at the same time?" Tala asked.

"Well it takes a lot of practice but you need to know where you're going to shoot even before you have to. It's like you need to know exactly what you have to do before you need to do it and before the target moves to the right spot." Rei said trying to explain.

"I think I get, so it's like that old comic with the superhero that was part spider and sense what was going to happen." Tala said nodding his head a bit. "That's a good skill to know, I'm going to have to give it a try, but I don't think I could handle your speeds."

Rei shrugged "Not many can." Then he leaned back on the couch and saw Kai. His face lit up. "Hey! It's good to see you're finally awake!" He got up from his seat and went over to Kai smiling.

Kai looked at Rei for a moment.

_It surprises me how much he can act like a child at times but in battle, He is as steady as a rock._

The rest of the crew glanced over at Kai for a brief moment then went back to work. "So Kai, I heard that you got shot back at 1368." Bryan said in between push-ups not even looking up.

"Affirmative, rouge clipped me in the left shoulder." Kai said with a curt nod. "How did I get back?" Kai asked no one in particular.

"The Kid brought you back in your ship, you had fainted." Brooklyn said while still typing away at the screen. "You had lost a large amount of blood and almost died."

Kai looked over at Rei who was standing next to him. He looked at him and said nothing. A long moment passed. "I'm going to the lab." He said quickly, he turned on his heel and left without another word.

Rei looked in the direction that Kai had left.

_You are welcome…_

"Don't worry about him." Tala said. "He has this thing where he can't stand being in someone else's debt."

"Debt?" Rei asked with confusion.

"You saved his life Kid. He owes you big time." Garland said mid-kick, holding his stance.

"But I don't want anything…" Rei started to say.

"Shut up will you. Kai owes you his life, meaning he has to save yours to be even." Bryan said coldly. "It's not that difficult to figure out Kid."

Rei was taken back by the harsh comment. "But..."

"Think of it as a good thing." Tala said with a shrug. "Kai's a bit upset now about having to pay you back, but he'll get over it."

"Oh… Ok." Rei said quietly.

Brooklyn stopped his typing for a moment. A loud growl echoed across the room. Brooklyn blushes slightly. "Sorry, just a bit hungry."

"Its fine, I'm a bit hungry myself." Garland said with a shrug.

"I don't want to make one of those meals again; I think that they have passed their expiration date actually." Bryan said.

"Hey! Rei, you can cook right?" Tala asked turning to the shorter boy.

"Yeah a bit." Rei said with a shrug. "I'm no five start chef though."

"Then earn your keep kid." Bryan said coldly. "You can't stay if you don't have a use."

"Um… Ok fine. I'll call you all when I'm done." Rei said with a slight glare towards Bryan. He then walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go see what Kai's working on." Tala said to the group that gave no sign that they heard him. He then walked down the long corridor to the lab.

He punched a numbered code into the pad and a large thick metal door opened up in front of him with a **vwoom!**

He stepped into the dark room. It was kept dark so the chemicals would not be altered. Lights on machines and computers blinked quietly and the hum of other things was the only sound.

Talas walked farther into the room to the center were a large experiment table lay.

There was Kai, laying on it with his arms behind his head as a pillow. He stared up blankly at the ceiling above; deep in thought. This was the one place he could think.

Kai's eyes shifted over to see who had entered then went back up to gazing at the ceiling.

"It's not that bad." Tala said sitting down in a hard metal chair. "Being in debt to the kid I mean."

"What would you know about it 13." Kai said coldly.

"Ok so you have to save the guy if he's in trouble, big deal." Tala said with a shrug.

"I am a soldier as are you 13. We cannot have attachments to other people. It would do you well to remember that in the future in battle." Kai said with a sneer. "If I am in debt with someone, I cannot concentrate fully on the battle that I am in."

"He can take pretty good care of himself I'm sure." Tala said leaning back in his seat.

"Maybe." Was Kai's only answer. "I don't want to have any weaknesses."

"Well maybe he'll be an advantage." Tala said trying to lighten the mood. "Have you seen that kid's piloting skills? We went out the other day and he whipped me in a training match."

"That's because you are an idiot Tala." Kai said with a smirk.

"Hey! I resent that." Tala said smugly. "Just don't give him the cold shoulder yet."

Kai gave no answer. "I need to find out who was leading those rouges."

"Maybe just another run of the mill criminal." Tala said hopefully.

"Or, it's a seriously threat." Kai said.

"Maybe. I'll run a scan on the latest crimes to see if there's any links." Tala said getting up from his chair.

"Tell me if anything comes up." Kai said.

Just then the intercom on the wall perked up. "Hey, It's me Rei. The food's done if anyone wants some." Then it clicked off.

"Why don't we go see what he made." Tala said gesturing towards the door.

Kai gave no response and hopped up from his position on the table. The two then walked out of the darkly lit room and down the corridor.

"He cooks?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. I bet he's pretty good." Tala said.

The two made their way to the dining area where the others were waiting as well. They all sat down at the table in their seats and looks for the food.

"Where is it kid?" Bryan asked.

"Here it is, hope you like it." Rei said, as he walked over with a serving plate with hot steaming food on it. Then he grabbed a large pot filled with stew. "I used what you guys had, which wasn't much; this was the best I could come up with."

The soldiers looked strangely at the food. They had never had the luxury of a home cooked meal in their entire life.

"Well, try it." Rei said patiently.

Brooklyn hesitantly served himself a plate of food and took a small bite. He face showed no expression but he continued eating with larger things on his fork.

The others after confirming it was not poisoned began eating as well.

Kai was the last to try the food.

_Different. This is very different from the military packs. I like it._

"Well how is it?" Rei asked.

Kai looked at Rei and gave an approving nod.

Rei smiled, this wouldn't be so bad staying here…


	10. Chapter 10

Kai chewed quietly and poked the remnants off his food on his plate with his fork. Not that he did not like his food, but he became bored while eating. It took to long then he felt sleepy afterwards. Tala said it was normal, but since when was Tala normal?

_I guess he will have to stay here with us now. _Kai thought to himself quietly, spearing another piece of meat off his plate. _Now that I owe him that is._

Kai's jaw tightened at the thought. He had always looked out for himself and no one else his entire life. Even when he was a child with his 'brothers' he had never looked out for anyone else. It was everyone for them selves.

_If they cannot take care of themselves then they should not be able to live anyway._ Kai thought bitterly and put the meat in his mouth, chewing slowly to take in the flavor. He looked at his crew. Strong, dependable, and smart. Then he took at Rei.

Kai scowled. He was to caring, too innocent. It almost made him nauseas. It radiated off his feminine form in waves almost. The room seemed to light up by his presence.

And it hurt Kai's eyes for it was to bright.

Kai smirked coolly. _I was born into darkness, no wonder I cannot stand him. He practically glows. _His eyes narrowed a bit and he clenched his jaws. _How can he be so naïve! No one can be happy in this world! He should not be of all people anyway. His whole fucking planet blew up._

Rei was smiling as he talked to Tala. He seemed to be the only one out of the soldiers that enjoyed talking. Rei waved his arms for emphasis as he described some event in his life. His golden eyes sparkled with warmth.

Kai was having none of it. He abruptly stood up, jarring the table forward and knocking over Bryan's glass. He picked up his plate and quickly stomped out of the room.

He stormed back to his room and sat on his military styled bed that offered minimal comfort. Kai put his plate of cooling food on the metal bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes tightly blocking out the light, welcoming back the familiar darkness. Rancor pulsed through his veins like fire and he gripped the medical wall white colored sheets on his bed. He tried to quell the confusing feelings of resentment to the younger boy.

_I hate this malediction! _He clenched his teeth. He was bemused with himself. Why should he, the top military source ever known to fly, feel resentful… almost jealous of a naïve young boy.

He slipped into a stupor where he was alone in his old cell back in the lab. The place was at the same time, he felt safe and threatened by everything around him.

He looked back at the food placed on the bedside table adjacent to him. Suddenly, he felt he should not eat or he would be sick. He abruptly stood up and pitched the entire plate and all the carefully made foods on it into a rubbish bin.

_What… is wrong with me?_

12345678901234567890123456789

Yes, I know that was very short. However, felt like putting in a little teaser and working on my vocabulary a bit.

I will update faster if someone can figure out Kai's emotions and why he is acting like this.


	11. Chapter 11

Here I am again with another update on my story, hope you like it! Great job to the few of you who guessed it right. Well which is basically all of you actually. Yay!

Xxxx I am the page break! RWAR! xxxX

Kai typed on the computer's keyboard with lightning speed. He did not even need to look at the keys and his eyes were fixed on the large screen in front of him.

It was a routine check of the base's security. He had to check stability, air levels, and other things that could change without warning. It was very dull, because to check the computer's security, he had to read pages and pages of binary and computer codes.

He sighed and leaned back on his chair a bit, closing the code screen – his eyes hurt to look at it even. Too many days wasted watching those stupid numbers.

Rei popped into his head. Kai shook his head; the black haired boy could never do a job like this. He would grow to bored, to quickly. Thinking of the black haired boy, he remembered how he mentioned his planet being on the destruction list.

Kai opened up the Destruction list to the screen. Thousands of planets were listed in no particular order. No one checked the list, so why order it? Kai frowned; this was not going to be the quick task he thought it would be. Sighing, he began scanning over the names looking for the Celeste planet.

Adrix II, Cention, Keshiar, Newspar, Appenon, Yellox, Hephinon…

The list went on and on, almost never ending. Kai cursed the morons that decided that there did not need to be an order for the names listed here. He grunted, everything needed some sort of order, or everything would fall out of place.

Brobrostar 4, Felatron, Bleastrial…

Sighing and propping his head on one arm, Kai closed his eyes. "This could take days." He mumbled miserably. "Why do I even care?" He opened his eyes again, running them over the screen.

Clicking the little down arrow on the right of the screen once again, he continued with his task. It was very dull, but he was used to ponderous tasks. Even so, this was testing his limit.

"Tiltian."

**Click.**

"Vapendoes."

**Click.**

Mashing his head into the keyboard with a frustrated groan, he stopped. Banging his head several times. "This," **blam**, "is **blam**, "pointless!" **blam!**

A voice from outside rang through the door, "Kai?" It was Rei, "Are you ok in there?"

"Yes." Kai muttered, his lips pressed against the cold metal keys.

"Can I come in?" Rei asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Kai said, sitting up quickly and punching in the code from his computer, making the door whoosh open.

"What are you doing so late at night?" Rei asked as he walked in. He looked across the well-kept room and orderly bed, which was something he could never accomplish. He sat down on the bed behind Kai and got comfortable.

"Checking the destruction list…" Kai said then hesitated as he thought of something else to say, "so that I can prove you're lying about your planet being on it."

Rei raised a fine black eye brow, "Oh really?" He smirked to himself, "Well you're not going to find it that way." Silly Soldier…

"What?" Kai asked confused. What did the boy mean?

"Oh nothing." Rei smiled sweetly, "I just assumed that you knew about ghost files."

"Ghost files?"

"Yeah, they're files hidden in--" Rei started but was cut off by Kai.

"I know what they are!" Kai snapped crossing his arms, of course he knew! For years, he was drilled on computers. "But what the hell do they have to do with the list?" Kai tried to hide his interest.

"My planet is hidden…" He stood up and typed a few numbers and letters into to computer. To Kai it seemed like a password. Another window popped up with several planets on it. One of them, in bright electronic letters, read 'Celestion.' Rei smiled, "in this file."

"Oh." Was Kai's response. Simple and dumb. He would later punish himself for being such an idiot. Why did he think of ghost files? They were in his basic training!

"Still think I lied?" Rei asked sitting back down on the bed. He swung his legs over the edge, pleased with himself for outwitting the confident man before him. He could almost hear the confusion in the other's head.

"No…" Kai began hesitantly, drawing his eyes back to the screen, "But why is it on there?" He eyed the names, with their pixel letters lit up almost innocently.

"Are you honestly asking me that?" Rei asked with wide eyes. "Isn't it obvious that I don't know either? Otherwise I would have dealt with the people who caused it."

"Well yes… But that's not the point!" Kai snapped. "It's there for a reason, and the fact that it's on a hidden file means that it is meant to be kept secret." He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly. "Wait, how did you know that password?"

Rei sighed, knowing that the question was unavoidable. "After my planet was destroyed, I did a little… snooping." Biting his lip to find the right words. "One of the men who assisted in the attack was caught by my friends a few days after. That's the only information we got out of him before he…" Rei trailed off, eyes lingering on the floor. He pretended to find Kai's combat boots fascinating.

"He what Rei?" Kai asked firmly.

"Killed himself." Rei whispered. "He had a needle…"

"I get it." Kai sighed. "The information was too valuable to loose, at all costs."

Rei nodded a bit, no longer swinging his legs. "Apparently…" He looked back up at Kai, "he was more afraid of someone finding out of him telling me or anyone else any info."

"So he was a pawn there's a larger person in charge of this." Kai tapped a finger on his desk thoughtfully, "An organization or sorts."

"That would make sense." Rei agreed.

"So we'll need to figure out who this head man is, and what his motives are." Kai glared at his computer, "It's not going to be easy, only a few have access to that list."

"Well the fun part is that it's someone in the government." Rei smiled with sarcasm.

"Fun?" Kai raised an eyebrow, not catching the sarcasm.

"I didn't mean it like that you moron." Rei chuckled a bit. So smart yet so sheltered!

"I am not a moron you insignificant peon." Kai glared hotly at the boy on his bed.

"Hey calm down will you." Rei raised his hands, mocking the surrender position that he had seen in oh so many movies.

Kai huffed, glaring at him a tad still.

"Alright I get it; I'll leave now so you won't bite my head off." Rei rolled his eyes.

"It's not possible for me to--" Kai started, looking at Rei as if he was a fool.

Rei cut him off as he was leaving the room, "It's a figure of speech soldier boy. Don't hurt yourself straining your brain over it." And with that, Rei left Kai's room leaving him alone again.

"Why would I want to bite you anyway?" Kai scoffed, glaring at the door.

Xxxx The return of the page break! Muahaha! xxxX

Rei went back out into the living area of the ship where Tala and co. where. Rei sat down on the hard, military issue couch and looked around bored. No one was talking, just working, or tinkering on something in a corner.

Tala screwed another bolt into a contraption in his lap, meticulously checking it repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked, scooting closer to the red head.

"Tuning this, it's for the engine of Kai's ship." Tala flipped it over and unscrewed a bolt. "It needs an upgrade."

"Can I help?" Rei asked quietly, just hoping for something to do. The entire ship was clean, dinner packed away in the fried in neat little left over containers, and nothing left.

"Actually, you can't." Tala said quickly, not thinking on the subject long. "You probably won't understand what I'm doing or why so it'll just slow me down." He reached for a screw and quickly twisted it into the contraption.

Rei frowned, "How do you know I won't understand I've been working with ships all my life."

Tala ignored Rei, to engrossed with his work to prefect Kai's engine. He waved his hand at Rei, like shooing away a bug or a small child that was chattering too much.

Rei sighed and got up from the couch, he saw Brooklyn reading over by a large pile of books. Smiling, he walked over. "Brooklyn can I read something?"

"I'd rather you didn't." Brooklyn said flipping the page, of his book. "I have them in a certain order and marked the pages to help with my research. You'll only mess them up."

"How do you know that?" Rei asked, putting a hand on his hip.

"Because you don't know." Brooklyn said simply, putting his book down. "Now can you move, you're right in the way of the light I need."

Rei moved to the side, and watched with an annoyed glance as Brooklyn carefully pulled out another book from the massive shelf.

Garland was on an important call with the main military staff at another base so there was no way he could do anything with him.

Rei huffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he headed down the brightly lit hallway. He came across the gym, seeing Bryan inside pressing weights. Rei crossed his fingers and walked into the room, over to Bryan. "Bryan can I--"

Bryan cut him off before he could finish. "No, and leave."

Rei's eyes narrowed but obeyed the lilac haired man. He leaned against the wall in the hallway. There was truly nothing to do on this entire ship. Or maybe that it was the fact that there was so much to do, and he could do any of it.

He kicked the white wall, stepping back ass he saw the black scuff mark it left there. "Serves you right." He muttered, not really meaning it. He knew that he'd end up cleaning it later.

The only way to get through these block head's skulls was to be better at something than them. Fat chance of that.

Rei walked into the docking bay and sat on his ship.

His ship.

Rei snapped his fingers as a brilliant idea entered his mind. "Race!"

Xxx PAGE BREAKA! xxX

There you have it. And guess what, I figured out the plot finally! Yes! Everything is figured out and I just need to write it now.


	12. Chapter 12

Well here's the next update, I hope it came quick enough for you, I worked really hard to get it done! Yes, I have the plot figured out so updates will easy for me now. Still, the occasional wait may happen, don't flip out. My family travels tons and I don't have a laptop of my own (yet).

Until I get one, I'll do my updates the way I usually do, in my room on a Saturday night after drinking 4 gallons of soda and watching a cheesy romance films.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Crappy Page Break - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A young hand reached out in front of the early teen body, desperately reaching. Desperately.

The boy raced down his steps, ignoring the fact that he was still in his nightclothes. The cold tile nipped at his feet as he raced across the floor.

"Father!" He cried, running after the tall figure that was walking away from the house. Back turned to his distraught son and weeping wife. "Father stop!" the boy cried again, tears welling up in his young eyes. Their vibrant hues of blue and green contrasting greatly to his tan skin and white hair.

The thin man ahead ignored him, taking light steps forward over the crisp snow, not even sinking into it even though it was inches deep. He had a pack slung over his shoulder, stuffed with his belongings.

The boy burst out the door and trudged through the snow, not being able to float gracefully about it like the older. "Don't you leave!" He cried, voice growing stronger, "Don't you leave us like this!"

He used his arms, to shove the snow aside, so he could make a clearer path to his father. He latched onto the leg before him, holding on tightly. "Don't do this!"

His father turned, golden eyes sparkling in the early morning rays, a hand reached out and found its place on the boy's head.

For a moment, the boy though that he had broken through, his father would come home and everything would be ok. Mother would get better and Father would not avoid her, and he would play games again. They would pick cherries from the trees in their backyard, and make enough pies to feed an army. Then get sick eating all of them, ending up staying in bed together all day.

The hand tensed, the sun made a glare on his father's face, making his expression unreadable.

Suddenly, the boy was pushed back roughly, causing him to fall back into the snow, with some of the cold white chunks falling down into the back of his shirt. Ice flew in his face, and it stung!

The boy yelped and closed his eyes tightly, trying to rub it out of his face. He managed to get it off and blinked.

He saw his father's hand as he closed to door to his space ship tightly, before blasting off into the clear morning sky.

The boy stood up slowly, staring up in disbelief. His mother walked out slowly, her pale sickly skin matched with the snow. "Ghai," She whispered softly, pulling the boy into an embrace, expecting him to be crying by now, "it will be alright sweetie."

"Yes it will be." Ghai said quietly, ignoring the embrace as he gazed up. "Once I find that bastard everything will be fine."

"Ghai!" His mother gasped, "I know this is hard for you but I will not tolerate that sort of talk!"

"Yes mother." Ghai said quietly, though not relinquishing his idea is the find the man he called father. And he would either come home or… or…

Or he would deal with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Return of the crappy Page Break! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ghai sat quietly in the lobby of the hospital. He swung his legs a little, avoiding eyes contact with other's in the room.

The muted TV screwed to the wall didn't offer much entertainment, seeing that it was a health oriented channel. People talked quickly about the best possible arrangement that would benefit most species, and how to prepare what they called a 'stellar' Frugi Salad, using ingredients only from the Milky Way Galaxy. The little white letters came late from the actual words, making it a pain to read.

Ghai crossed his arms over his chest and shivered a bit, goose bumps forming on his arms. "Why are these places so damn cold all the time? Do they _want_ people to die…?"

The clock ticked slowly, the little red hand teasing him as it zoomed past the two slower moving ones.

Ghai scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking away. This was just about the only place left with a wall clock that wasn't digital. It didn't even have 24 hours on it! He supposed that it was from around the 21st century then, considering that the Americans went by the 12 hour clock then.

He glanced down the long white hallway to his left, with examination rooms on each side. His mother was in one of them, for one of her routine checkups. She had to come in often with her condition. The doctors where optimistic for her, but did not lie. Her chances where slim, but she could make it.

Maybe.

Ghai shook his head, trying to rid himself of those stupid, stupid, thoughts. He frowned; of course, she would make it. This was his mother.

A nurse passed him by, giving him a large sticker for being quiet and not disturbing anyone. She smiled sweetly and then walked off to help more people.

Ghai looked at the large, round, orange sticker for a moment. He raised an eyebrow while reading it.

"Behind this sticker is a #1 kid!" It practically screamed in huge, red, bubble letters with a little smiling crocodile beneath it.

Ghai glanced back quickly at the nurse, who flashed another smile at him. He caved. Ghai peeled the orange circle off the paper backing and stuck it on his shirt with a sigh. Stupid sticker.

It stuck out against his black tank top (maybe that was why he was cold…?), like a beacon. Little children giggled and pointed at it. "Mommy, mommy, I want one too!"

"Of course honey, but you need to behave." The mother would smile and sit the squirming child down on the nearest chair.

Ghai resisted laughing as he the little children sat like trained soldiers in their chairs, not daring to fidget. Nevertheless, after about two minutes, they too caved and proceeded to run about the room like they where the Ice Cats from Centari 67.

Soon, a nurse walked over, "This way dear, you mother wants you." She smiled.

Ghai nodded and stood up, tying his sweatshirt around his waist as he followed behind her quietly, the orange sticker showing proud on his chest.

He walked into one of the small examination rooms and sat down on a stool next to the examination bed where his mother lay. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, "Hey there."

"Hey sweetie." His mother smiled, showing her brilliant white teeth.

"How'd it go?" Ghai asked, genuinely concerned. He hoped that it was good news,

He needed good news.

"It went fine hun, nothing new." She sighed, "But I'm thinking about sending you to the Flight Academy."

"What!" Ghai stood up quickly, that was always his dream! To be an important role in the galaxy, to actually have an influence. To be remembered!

And maybe even find his father.

Ghai sat back down, "But why? You where always against me going there." He cocked his head to the side, "What changed your mind?"

"I've been thinking and I think you'll benefit from it." His mother said sweetly, squeezing his hand. Her eyes flickered downcast for a moment, and then she smiled once again. "Besides," She chuckled lightly and shook her head, "you've been begging to go for years."

"Oh man," Ghai beamed, hugging his mother, "Thank you, you won't regret this!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ghai straightened out his uniform, polishing his brass buttons with his thumb. He

needed to make sure that he was in top condition for today, it was the award ceremony at the flight academy. The last damn day here at this hard ass, military school.

Everyday was a bad day here, no play, and no room for error.

Ghai could remember his first week here, "Hell Week" as it was called by his upperclassmen. Arms were broken, tears shed, beatings, impossible teachers.

Yes, everyday was a bad day at the Flight Academy, but it was worth it.

He pulled open a drawer in his dresser and pulled out a comb. Usually he had no use for the thing, and it sat in his sock drawer collecting dust, but this was a special occasion, and his hair needed taming.

So he combed his silver mop. "A-ah!" He found a knot in the back, and damn it hurt. He frowned and put down the comb, and yanked it apart with his fingers as best he could. "Stupid dress code." He muttered as he finished up, putting his hair in a low ponytail.

A head popped into his door looking around. "Come on farm boy we gotta go!" The black haired boy called, annoyed. "Your hair looks fine ok, stop fussing over it." He opened the door. "What are you doing? We're going to be late!"

Ghai rolled his eyes and ignored him, digging through another drawer furiously, and throwing stuff on his bed.

"Ghai we're going to get demoted if we don't get there. You don't want to spend another year here do ya?" The boy plopped himself down on Ghai's bed. "It's our senior graduation and we're going to be late."

"Shut up Damien." Ghai said curtly, "I need to find my mom's necklace." He pulled out the thin silver chain with a small circular pendant on the end. He turned on his heels heading out the door with Damien on his heels.

Damien knew better than to ask about the necklace, Ghai brought it with him everywhere. He supposed that it was from his mother, who had passed away last year. He winced, that was the first time he saw Ghai cry, and the start of the worst badass on school property.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Flashback - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was tactical class, in the afternoon. Everything was going normally, and it was your average at the Flight Academy.

"So the left flank would turn this way…" The professor explained as he drew another red line on the diagram. "This would get to the enemy's exposed side…"

Ghai was not paying attention; he rested his chin on his hand and looked out the large window. He could see earth, and the tiny dots of other planets in the distance. Comets zooming around in the eternal blackness. However, he was not afraid of the cold of space, to him it was peaceful… almost comforting.

"Private Raan." A voice called from the front of the room, breaking Ghai from his daydreams.

Ghai stood up at attention abruptly, perfect figure, "Private Ghai sir!"

"You need to come with me Private." A high-ranking officer in the front of the room waited for Ghai to come over.

Ghai raised a confused eyebrow and walked over, had he done something wrong?

The officer led him out into the hall and through the corridors to the main office, there a desk woman held out a phone to Ghai. "It's for you." She said quietly.

Ghai put the phone to his ear, "Hello, this is Private Raan speaking."

"Hello Mr. Raan," Came the solemn voice from the other end, "its doctor Mistlov."

"Doctor?" Ghai's eyes widened, "Why are you calling is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid that your mother has passed on last night." The Doctor continued, not waiting for Ghai's response, "She went into a comatose state and there was no chance of reviving her." The doctor paused, "Within an hour her heart stopped. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Ghai stuttered, and tried to form words in his mouth but it was impossible. His body shook and he could feel heat rising up from his center. Teeth ground against each other and he hung up the phone on the wall quickly.

"Is everything alright Private?" The officer standing behind him asked, slightly worried.

"No," Ghai began staring at the floor, "permission to return to me bunk sir."

"Why?" The officer asked.

"My mother has passed." Ghai said looking at the officer, his eyes with no emotion.

The officer was taken back by this, "G-granted."

Ghai saluted quickly, and exited the office slowly, only to break out into a dead run to his bunk. He stayed there all day, pouring his eyes out into his military issue pillow.

After classes, Damien opened the door slightly, eyes widening at the sight of the other crying. He was always so proud and untouchable. Something horrible must have happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ghai and Damien raced to the ceremony in the main hall. The sank into their rank, blending in perfectly in the standing rows of cadets.

The headmaster stepped out to the podium. "Your 5 years with the Flight Academy has ended cadets. Today you spread your wings into the everlasting abyss of space. But fear not, the bonds you have made with your fellow cadet are not easily broken or lost." His old weary eyes, full of wisdom scanned out over the hundreds of cadets. "Spread your silver metal wings; protect the faith of humanity, of all kinds. Tonight you go to your vessels and embark to find your place in the grand design in the universe. For most, your destiny is unclear, and you will need to work to gain in ranks."

Damien gulped, nervous. He hadn't left the Academy in 5 years, not he was being booted out with only a combat ship and a location of his future job with the military.

"Now the long awaited place ment." The old man smiled. "Ghai Raan. Please advance to the podium with me.

Ghai's eyes widened then went back to their normal ton of nothingness as he walked through the ranks and joined the headmaster. He saluted and held at attention.

The old man smiled at him and pinned a silver wing onto his white uniform. "You have been accepted to be a minor of the galactic council. With effort, you may actually join the 12 leaders."

Ghai was in awe and stood there silent. Damien beamed and jumped up in a cheer, "Yaa! Way to go Ghai!"

The ranks of hundreds of cadets turned to the black haired boy and stared. Damien blushed and looked at the floor, embarrassed at his outburst.

The headmaster raised an eyebrow looking out at Damien with an amused glimmer in his eyes. "Mr. Joyce, since you are so enthusiastic for Mr. Raan, I see that it's fitting that you go along with him."

"R-really?" Damien beamed once again balling his fists at his side as he tried not to jump up for joy. He was going with Ghai! To the council!

"Mr. Raan, you are dismissed from the Academy. You and Mr. Joyce will report to ship #1 and report to the council's base." The headmaster smiled and saluted.

Ghai smiled, for the first time in many, many days. Suddenly, his brain said screw etiquette. He bounded through the ranks, grabbed Damien's hand, and shot out into the hall to the ship that the headmaster told him to use. "Come on Dami," He flashed a smile, "It's the beginning of the rest of our lives!"


	13. Chapter 13

M'kay, that last chapter _was_ a part of this story, and it's right where I want it to be. It's _supposed_ to confuse the hell out of you. One person caught on to it though, so I'm very impressed.

xXxXxXxXx

Kai watched the door for a few moments after Rei walked out. He was so _different_. However, it seemed like he had a firm handle on everything he did. Kai pondered, he would have made an exemplary soldier if he lost his attitude and was trained since birth, – and it was a waste that he was not found earlier.

However, finding the leader of this 'organization' was going to be difficult. Kai turned back to his compute and typed on it for while, factoring possible matches. After a short while, he had a list of names.

Kai groaned, it was quite long, with an even longer list of possible motives. "This isn't going to get itself done." He muttered quietly before he started detailed back round checks on each person.

It took him a long time to finish checking the first three men on his list. They where clean. Clean and stupid. They would not have the brains to control a secret organization that was beneath the government. They did not have a motive to harm the Celestes or Rei either.

Kai froze and leaned back in his seat. What _was_ his motive for even helping him? People where mugged and assassinated all the time! Who was to say that it was not just a normal mugging or attack? Non-human species where known to be hostile to humans normally. Moreover, if not violent, they believed that humans where far beneath them.

He had jumped to huge conclusions all for the sakes of a boy, which he really knew nothing about. Kai shook his head angrily, he was confused and upset.

Was he worried? Is that what made him jump to conclusions? On the other hand, was it that Rei was using him to get to someone? Kai laced his fingers together as he thought, Rei _did_ have the intellect to devise a plan like that, but he did not seem like the person to do that.

Kai stood up off his chair and walked up to the small window in his room. He gazed out into space and saw small specks in the distance which where actually the debris field where he had found the Celeste boy.

He could not have possibly planned the entire attack and loosing his fuel. In addition, with his ship loosing air, it would be too big a risk to take on some plan that might have ended up completely wrong.

So Rei was innocent of well… everything. Not that he did anything in the first place. However, that left the ever lingering questions of who was behind all this and why the hell was Kai putting so much effort into it.

He was going against his training, because he was supposed to have reported any mishaps to his superiors by now. Nevertheless, it did not seem right this time. Since the man leading the organization was a part of the government, it would blow Kai's – no Rei's – cover.

Why was everything so damn confusing! It was not supposed to be like this! He was the elite! He was supposed to not feel and not care, to overcome and destroy. _And he liked it that way!_

xXxXxXxXx

Rei smiled, it was a brilliant idea. No one could beat him at racing! And by beating them at something, he was bound to gain some sort of… acknowledgement. Anything was better than being treated like and incompetent child.

He walked down the white hallway while running his hand over it as he went. Would they accept his challenge? That would be the only problem. If they really thought he was a small child then they might just ignore him all together.

He'd need to get them all in one place too. Rei smirked again and made his way to the kitchen happily. There was a button on the wall with bright letters above it that read "Emergency." Rei shrugged, this qualified as an… emotional sanity emergency. Rei took a deep breath and pressed it, hoping that he wasn't killed in the end. This could have been a very stupid idea.

Immediately all of the soldiers had run into the kitchen with some sort of weapon. All poised to attack.

"What's happening? What's the emergency?" Brooklyn asked hurriedly as Garland set up a perimeter.

"There um, was none. I just couldn't get your attention otherwise." Rei said sheepishly. Definitely a bad idea.

Kai's eyes narrowed and he put his handgun back in its holster, "So you pressed the emergency signal getting us into believing that there was actually a problem." Kai shook in rage, "We're not toys for your amusement _boy_."

Rei glared heatedly at Kai, "Well would you have come otherwise? No! I've been trying to get you people's attention all day but all you do is push me aside like some little kid!" He took a confident step forward and poked Kai in the chest hard as he spoke. "Race me."

"No." Kai said automatically.

"Any of you race me!" Rei said angrily, "You talk tough and you act all high and mighty, surely you can beat a space rat like me with your eyes closed. And if you can't, what _can_ you do besides bark orders?"

Kai pushed Rei back, "Tala, his ship is fixed, affirmative?"

Tala nodded with his eyes still on Rei.

"Get in your ships. All of you." Kai said lowly before walking into the docking bay where his ship was. He needed to get away from Rei before he hurt him out of anger.

Rei smirked and hopped into his newly repaired ship and watched from his cockpit as the others, except for Tala, did the same.

Tala walked into a small airtight room in the hanger and closed the door to keep the air in when the door was opened. Tala grabbed a communicator from the wall and took a seat in front of a computer with a large screen. "The race will be first to the moon on the other side of the debris field and back. On 5."

Rei was surprised that the entire race was organized so quickly, but he was pleased. That only meant that he could respect faster! He counted down quietly to himself holding onto the ships controls loosely.

Three…

Two…

One…

The others floored it and sped out of the hanger and into space as soon as the air lock opened. Rei smirked and followed them eagerly, staying just in the back of the pack. It would be best to catch them off guard by letting them think he was loosing then speeding up. He snickered; this was going to be fun! If only he had brought his holocam, he would be able to capture their surprised faces when he beat them!

Bryan flipped on his communicator and connected with Rei, "Don't waste or time. If this is the best you can do turn back now, we have other things that actually have a purpose."

Rei glared through the communicator and stuck his tongue out at the holographic image of Bryan on his dashboard. The holo-Bryan's eyes widened considerably before Rei shut off his communicator.

"Brat." Bryan cursed beneath his breath.

It was the middle of the race, and Kai was still in the lead. Rei figured that it was time to make his move so he swayed out to the side of the pack and hit the gas hard. His shot forward like a bullet and passed far out in front of Kai.

Rei flicked on his communicator to everyone and smiled, "Later boys, it's been fun!" And with that he sped up even more and was far in the lead. Soon, he was a great distance away.

"Where the hell did that come from!" Bryan yelled as he hit the gas. It did no good, he was already going full speed!

"The damn brat was holding out on us." Kai hiss through his communicator link. He figured that Rei was trying to trick them into something, but he had actually expected some form of petty cheating or bribery.

xXxXxXxXx

Rei was grinning so much that his cheeks hurt as he continued to lengthen his lead on the poor, unsuspecting soldiers behind him.

Suddenly, there was a blip on his radar.

A flash of light!

Rei's mouth hung open as he thought to scream as his ship was hurled to the side by a missile. He looked around frantically, assessing the damage to his ship and looking for who shot it.

Something purple zipped past his cockpit.

"Damn!" Rei grabbed the controls for his guns and frowned to see that Tala didn't give him new ammo and he only had about five shots left.

Three more purple wisps shot past his ship then formed a tight circle around him.

"You have been ordered to be terminated by our lord." A low voice rumbled through the com link.

The four purple ships fired.

Using his Celeste reflexes, Rei was able to dodge the attack. He twisted and twirled to avoid more damage from debris while he eyes his new enemy.

They where definitely rouge ships seeing that they didn't have the glowing license that all ships where ordered to show beneath the cockpit. But what caught his attention was the insignia that they all shared.

A crescent moon surrounded by a glowing galaxy.

Something in Rei's mind clicked as the ships continued fireing at him. It was the same insignia of the man Kai killed on that space station!

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey," Bryan said quickly, "Someone's attacking him."

Kai didn't answer but willed his ship to move faster, wanting to catch up and save the Celeste boy as he watched him fire his own weapons at the attacking ships. He readied his own weapons. "Bryan, you're best at long shots."

Bryan nodded and grabbed his controls, then took aim. He fired, taking one of the purple ships out. "There's three left."

In a few short moments, they had caught up and Kai went on a rampage. His tinkered brain going into overdrive as he recalled countless hours of training from his cold childhood.

Aim.

Terminate.

There where no prisoners, ever, not when they attacked first.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a rather quick battle once they caught up with Rei.

The rouge pilots weren't very skilled in their crafts, and where actually quite sloppy. Before turning, they would totally stop moving and then use the thrusters to avoid spinning out of control. It was a novice mistake and training would have taken care of that. The pilots seemed to be young because they where cocky, pulling maneuvers that would clip the wings of their ships and wasting ammo right and left.

Bryan shot down another one by blasting out the glass cockpit. The pilot screamed but no sound came out as he was sucked out into space where he suffocated.

Garland blew up the other ship, leaving only one left.

"Where'd it go?" Bryan asked into the com link.

"I d-dunno, I don't see him on my radar." Rei answered with a shaky voice, obviously worked up.

"It doesn't look like it escaped my heat sensors aren't picking up boosters." Brooklyn said mildly. "He's probably hiding out in the debris waiting for a time to catch us off guard."

"Why are they attacking me?" Rei asked shakily, but got no response. It seemed like the soldiers where too absorbed in 'seek and destroy'.

The last craft was accelerating towards Rei in what looked like a suicide attempt at bringing the Celeste down with him.

Kai didn't think. If he had thought, Rei's ship would have exploded and the Celeste inside of it would have died.

Kai shot forward, ramming into the rouge head on and sending bits and pieces of both their ship spinning off into space. The collision was rough, and Kai's head was bounced foreword against the control console and a pointy switch cut his lip. Kai didn't notice as he regained his composure and prepared to fire his two side guns. They weren't the most powerful guns he had, but now at point blank range they where the best choice.

The rouge pilot stared at Kai through the cockpit with a look of distress on his face, he was obviously begging for his life.

Kai frowned and scoffed, "Just who do you think I am?" He leaned back in his chair and fingered the trigger lazily, "Merciful?"

With that, he tightened his finger, mutely noticing Rei screaming over the com link to let the guy live so he could be questioned.

… … … …

Rei unlatched the door to his ship and went to step out when he was grasped firmly on each shoulder by large hands. They weren't grabbing him painfully tight, but it wasn't by any means comfortable. And for a brief moment Rei wondered if the rough soldier hands would leave bruises on his arms.

Kai lifted Rei up and out of the ship in one fluid motion. His hands moved from Rei's shoulders and quickly ran over his body checking for any injuries. Kai squatted down, and put his hands on Rei's left thigh and hip, continuing his search.

"S-stop!" Rei said with a flushed face, pushing Kai back and away. Rei wrapped his own arms around his waist tightly, "You're in my bubble god dammint." It was a stupid, childish thing to say, but it was the first thing that came to mind the moment Kai invaded his personal space without so much as a small warning.

Kai didn't say anything but looked a bit annoyed. He grabbed one of Rei's wrists tightly then lead him across the docking bay and past his companions who just watched in a perplexed manner. Kai sat Rei down at the kitchen table, "Are you hurt?"

"No, but my arm stings a little." Rei said quietly rubbing the wrist.

"Hm." Kai rummaged around through a cuppard and pulled out three red pills. "Take these."

Rei eyed them up cautiously, "Why?"

Kai sighed, obviously getting frustrated with the questions, "Just take them alright?"

"What are they?" Rei asked, picking them out of Kai's hand.

"Medicine."

Rei rolled his eyes, "I can see that. What is it for?"

He didn't get a reply though because Kai had already started to leave the room at his normal, brisk, pace.

… … … …

"You broke conduct out there Hiwatari." Bryan finally said after a good half hour of silence in the hanger. The soldiers had all assembled there as Tala began repairing Kai's ship, which had sustained a good amount of damage from the intentional crash that saved Rei's life. "We should have questioned him."

"He attacked first, you know our rules." Kai said lowly.

"The rule is if they attack the _governmental unit_ first then we are to take no prisoners." Tala sighed as he rolled out from underneath Kai's wreck. He was splattered with grease and grime. "Rei is a civilian."

"Yes but the rouge was going to ram into him. He was suicidal…" Kai started out, crossing his muscular arms around his chest in a defensive manner.

"We're supposed to let the last one live." Bryan said finally, "You broke conduct to save the life of a single civilian that we found drifting through space with an air leak."

Kai froze. He _did_ break his training. And for what? The annoying brat? "I…" He started, trying to find some way to justify his actions by a military stand point. Some motive that wasn't his own. A reason that he was important to _someone else_. An excuse for what he did.

"You wanted to save him." Garland murmured quietly, taking in the fact that their leader was actually acting on his emotions.

Kai closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Yes I did." He said after a long moments pause. He looked over his crew with piercing eyes, "I want him safe." He dropped his hands to his sides to where they usually were balled into fists, but now they just hung limply. He flipped a stray hair out of his face and felt himself relax a bit as he let himself accept the fact he saved that brat for his own damn selfish reasons. "But that doesn't change anything." He spat coldly.

… … … …

Back in the solitary confinement of his bedroom, Kai once again turned to his computer. He unlocked a drawer in his desk and pulled out the patch he had ripped off from the final kill on that mission to Station #1368.

The insignia on the patch was simple, a crescent moon surrounded by a galaxy of small, shining stars.

It was the same symbol that was on the purple rouge ships that he was battling no more than an hour ago. So with out a doubt, 1368 and the rouges where linked. But why where they aiming at Rei?

Sure, he was being fired at in the small little skirmish, but their intent was clear. Why else would that last one be willing to crash into Rei's ship like that?

Placing the patch under a scanner, he loaded the symbol onto the computer and began running it through the data base for any matches that could give him a lead.

Symbols, slogans, and other memorabilia was saved universe wide onto a database that much resembled what the old Earthlings called the 'internet'. The information was much more cast on the database though.

The database, which was actually named _ODYSSEY_, was available to everyone in the universe from any computer for free.

Military figures, like Kai, used an upgraded version though. It worked faster, had more capabilities, and could access personal records and military case files. It was justly dubbed the _PREDATOR_.

_PREDATOR_ beeped and whirred as it sifted through it's millions of files. It brought up 3 main results and the others where just gibberish or unrelated. Opening an article, the first thing that caught Kai's attention was the picture on the front page.

It was the galactic informer, _Star Ambassador_, and was distributed much like newspapers back on old Earth and looked very similar. But that was besides the point.

The picture on the front the page showed the side of a ruined building with a group of men out in front, with a supposed leader in the middle sitting on a throne like chair. The wall had a crude spray painting of the same symbol. Then the men out in front also had a large arsenal of weapons.

The picture had been slightly damaged for whatever reason, with blotches and dark patches all over it. It was just damn perfect that one of those blotches was directly over the 'leader's' face, masking him. But from his bodily stature, Kai suspected that he was young. Too young to be in power.

Kai raised an eyebrow as he increased the size of the image, the men where standing on top of the flag of the Celeste people. Looking at the date of the picture, Kai saw that it was taken just a few days before the destruction of the Celeste Planet.

Skimming over the article, Kai gathered that the men where an underground group that had been plotting against the Celestes for various reasons. Terroristic attacks and murders where all committed by these men, but at trail they where all being pardoned by someone in high authority. The evidence was also being covered up.

Kai checked when this issue was published.

He was surprised to find that it was canceled by a government official.

Kai leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest again. This proved that someone in the government was behind the killings of the Celestes, which also explained how the planet got onto the destruction list.

The only question now was _who_.

… … … …

Rat scuttled through the dark to his master's feet. "I have news of the latest attack…" He whispered with a sand paper voice.

The lean man sitting in the throne like chair swirled his glass of wine a little, "Oh?" He sounded mildly interested, "I trust that the annoying little twat has been dealt with then?"

Rat fidgeted, twining his knobby fingers into his shirt as he looked at the ground, "The Bio Soldiers um…" He paused, knowing that his master would not like this, "Eradicated your troops sir."

There was a long pause, like the calm before a particularly bad and deadly storm. And if to emphasize this, the lights seemed to flicker even more. "Eradicated." The cool voice was like acid, and made Rat flinch. "I suppose that I need to give them more credit then." The lean figure picked Rat up by his scruffy collar, "open the door to my sanctum." He threw Rat easily across the room strength and speed that shouldn't belong to a human.

"Y-yes master!" Rat squeaked, punching in a code into a large metal door.

It slid open and his master slowly walking in so he was standing in front of a large eerily green tank.

The figure cooed and stroked his hand over the glass as he gazed at the dismembered head in side, "Dami…" He smiled coolly, "It won't be long now. I will all be over soon… when he's dead."


	15. Chapter 15

"He's a smuggler." Tala explained after researching any leads any and all leads connected to the article that Kai had found earlier. He dropped a manila file on the desk in front of Kai and took as seat in a spare chair, "He's the only one I could find. All the other links," Tala opened the file and pointed to several highlighted areas, "all came to their demise in a series of 'unfortunate' accidents as the tabloids described." He flipped through the folder until he came to a scanned copy of a news paper, "Now all of these tabloids and articles where government screened, you can see the intergalactic council's crest in the bottom corner."

"Well that helps strengthen my theory about this being a government scam." Kai said simply, pulling the file closer so he could read it easier. It was really a wonder what Tala could find on a computer when he was given a few hours.

"I was able to track the surviving lead to where he is thought to be now. It's an outer rim planet, so the authorities don't have a tight hold on it. That's why his business flourishes there, he smuggles drugs to other crime lords." Tala said.

"Just give me the coordinates and I'll go." Kai closed the manila folder and pulled it under his arm as he stood up.

"It's a planet far in the south." Tala got up as well, "I'll send the coordinates to your ship's mainframe."

… … … …

Kai knocked on Rei's door and waited for conformation before he stepped in, "I'm going on a mission. I'm telling you this now because I know that you'll try to come with me."

"I want to come." Rei agreed as he sat up on his bed. He had been taking a nap.

"You will not. I want that to be clear." Kai said. His point made, he turned to leave the room and go to his ship.

"But I saved you on that last mission!" Rei whined, scampering up and putting a hand on Kai's shoulder to stop him.

Kai froze mulling things over, he_ did_ owe Rei. "You will stay in the ship the entire time." He looked at Rei from the corner of his eye, "Don't even try following me. We're going to a back planet."

"There are rumors that you send criminals on those kind of planets to work in mines." Rei said quietly.

"I don't." Kai shrugged Rei's hand off his shoulder coldly, "My superiors do."

… … … …

It was always chilly in Kai's ship. It wasn't painful to the point where your skin turned red, but enough to give you those annoying goose bumps and slightly chattering teeth. Rei supposed that it was because Kai had never been trained to want or use a heater. It probably wasn't standard military training.

Kai noticed the slight shivering of his companion, and wordlessly took off his flight jacket (1) and dumped it on Rei's shoulders. He kept one hand on the controls while the other reached up and flicked a couple switches.

Rei knew better than to thank Kai, because it would probably go unnoticed anyway. Be he did smile at the quiet man next to him. "You're only wearing a tank top, are you sure you want to give me this?"

"Affirmative. If I wanted to keep it, I wouldn't have given it to you." Kai answered robotically.

Rei was a bit disheartened when Kai went back to military speak. With a sigh, he slumped in the seat a bit so he was comfy. The flight was long, and they had been traveling for a few hours now, with at least two hours left. "So do you know who we're looking for?"

Kai made eye contact this time, "Affirmative." He flicked another switch, "It's a smuggler named Carlos, and he's about 30 years old. I studied his records and it shows that he's been in multiple skirmishes with the authorities for perverted reasons. Judging by the fact that he's still alive, I'd also say that he tends to flee before danger finds him as well."

"Sounds like fun." Rei rolled his eyes when he say the confused look on Kai's face. "That was sarcasm Kai, don't look into things so hard."

"Hn." Kai turned his gaze back out to the window and space, "Why not say what you mean?"

"It's meant to be funny." Rei was getting a little edgy, it was so hard to act around Kai sometimes! He looked at everything like it was a test or a threat, with some huge underlying meaning. Rei wished that Kai could just chill for once, and maybe even laugh if that was possible for him. Although he doubted it was.

How was it possible for a person to just totally lose their personality? Did Kai even have one? It probably wasn't likely as Rei tried to image Kai's early life. He was probably governed strictly and never misbehaved because of the fear of his superiors. That fear must have evolved into a deep set, screwed up loyalty. That kind of bond shouldn't exist, and Rei had only seen it once before – between a human man and a dog that he had beaten.

Kai scoffed and went back into his own, secluded inner world.

… … … …

When they had landed, Rei wasn't even sure that could be called a planet. It was only slightly bigger than a moon, and there was very little variation between landforms and foliage. Rei pulled up a geograph on the ship's main computer and found that entire planet was predominantly made up of plateaus and trenches that stretched all the way to the planet's molten core.

The planet was dry and dusty, home to many sandstorms. All the water had to be imported by other planets, which meant extraordinarily high process for even a small amount of the liquid.

The planet, Fin'aack, was only supported because it was home to a material that was used to create both an efficient fuel and a highly addictive drug. So obviously, that entire planet was filled was the worst scum from all over the galaxy crammed into cruddy homes surrounded by prisons with horrid guards which didn't do their job properly.

Kai surveyed through the cockpit window at the small urchins slowly coming closer to the ship, probably with the intent to take parts. "Things have changed, it's safer if you come with me."

Rei blinked surprised at Kai's sudden change of heart, but was pleased non the less.

Kai gave Rei his handgun again, knowing that he would be alright without it. "Stay close." He pressed the drop button and the door swung down allowing Rei and Kai to climb out onto the sandy landing pad. Kai punched a few digits on an outside control panel, and immediately the ship was covered in shingled armor which would foil the plans of the urchins.

As Kai and Rei walked about, Rei was surprised to see how many merchants and little shops where everywhere. Little people came rushing to them, trying to advertise weapons and other such things to Kai but were quickly shot down.

Even at their brisk pace, the merchants kept up with Kai and Rei.

This was making Kai very uncomfortable, so he grabbed Rei's bicep and pulled him closer to his person so that he would be easier to defend.

Upon seeing this, the merchants instantly thought that it was sign of affection.

"Oh! Sir, some pretty jewelry for your mate?"

"Clothing! Elegant clothing!"

"Fine object to please your partner…"

Kai fumed, "No!" He grabbed Rei harder and broke out into a run to ditch the annoying little spits. After they had ducked into an alley, Kai began to think, "It's because we don't look like civilians. We need to blend in. Military issue clothing is apparently to flashy."

Rei ignored Kai as he rubbed his quickly bruising bicep, "Did you _need_ to grab me that hard?"

Kai paused looking at Rei with was seemed like a form of bewilderment. "I didn't want to loose you back there." He said it was a straight face, as if he was talking to a child.

Rei sighed – a child.

… … … …

After finding some suitable brown robes, Rei and Kai managed to get around unnoticed by the annoying merchants. And soon, Carlos's small smuggling hut was found. It was tiny and scrubby, with the wall crumbling in areas.

Kai didn't seem to take in the surroundings and grabbed Rei, by his wrist this time, and lead him inside. "Carlos! Get out here!"

There was a panicked rustling noise coming from behind the counter, and it seemed like the man, Carlos, smacked his head against his own counter. "If this is about my probation, I don't have any weapons!"

"This isn't about your probation now get up and out here!" Kai barked, with military grace.

"No!" Carlos's voice wavered, like a scared child's.

"Shh! Kai let me handle this." Rei rolled his eyes, obviously, this harsh tactic was never going to work. He walked around the counter and squatted down, smiling a bit, "I promise, we're not going to do anything to you. This isn't about your probation or anything like that, we just want some information."

Carlos gulped and slowly stood up behind the counter at Rei's persuasion. He was obviously uncomfortable, and even more so when he saw Kai in all his intimidating stature.

Even when he was clad in simple brown robes, you could tell that Kai had a certain air about him. He was strict, honed, and hard. The type of person that probably wouldn't hesitate to attack you or do something dirty without feeling regret. Not a normal soldier, but one with no life outside the military. He seemed almost robotic in a way, uncaring and cool – calculating.

"What do you know about the Celeste planet and this insignia?" Kai asked, slapping down the manila folder with the insignia on top.

Carlos seemed a bit taken back, like he had seen a ghost. "I can't help you sir. Maybe the shop next door…"

Kai drew his spare gun and pointed it at Carlos's head, "I don't think that you're getting me right. This isn't optional."

Carlos gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as a trickle of sweat made it's way down his cheek. "The leader, his name is G-Ghai." He said slowly, saying the name with fear and respect. "He was behind the destruction on the planet… Wanted to get rid of every last one of them Celeste." He shifted a little, "After it blew up, things quieted down. A lot of men wanted out after what we did hit us… Ghai didn't like deserters. I'm the only one that's left in hiding." He slowly pulled up the sleeve of his robe, showing the same insignia branded to his upper arm.

"Keep going." Kai urged, keeping his aim steady.

"Most of the men stayed out of fear. Ghai would stop at nothing to stop his dream. He's on the council of 13 right now. The youngest member. We pulled the strings a bit, and it was easy considering his military status after graduating." He paused a bit, "His base alternates. But right now, I'd say that it's in the debris field, near where the center of the planet was."

"Rei, we're leaving." Kai turned, grabbed the folder, and strode out.

Rei, obediently followed behind, still trying to absorb everything.

… … … …

That night, as Carlos was closing up the shop, he was surprised to see a dark figure standing in the door way.

"Sorry, closed." Carlos snapped.

The figure drew a gun, "On order of the supreme leader, Ghai, you are sent to die now." He fired quick, hitting Carlos squarely in the eyes.

… … … …

(1) A flight jacket is made of thick material that will help protect the body during extreme temperature and protect skin in a crash. It's similar to was men in a race cars wear, but it's more heavy duty without the logos and sponsors on it.


	16. Chapter 16

The flight back to the base wasn't extremely long, but there was a significant amount of time between points A and B so to say. Plenty of time.

Time that Rei noted was totally and completely silent.

Kai was devoted to the sole task of piloting his ship, and seemed to forget that the other was there beside him in the other seat in the cockpit. His motions were smooth and fluid, and Rei had to wonder how long it had taken for the soldier to become as skilled as he was now. Kai looked young, but carried himself like and older man – full of dignity and intelligence.

If he hadn't been brought up as a soldier, he probably would have been something great Rei decided to himself as he played with the sleeve of Kai's jacket, which had been leant to him once again for the flight. He was attractive enough, and gods knew that he was in perfect shape. It was a pity, if he had developed and sense of humor during his life, he would have been a triple threat. He could have people doing whatever he said…

Wait – it was like that for him already.

The other BioSoldiers were totally obedient to him, and Rei had no doubt in his mind that if ordered to shoot one of the others, it would be done. And Rei supposed that if Kai _had_ turned out differently, he might have been an arrogant man. One that wouldn't be in this situation with him.

They were all so cold and calculating! Why would they be helping him? What was there for them to gain?

"Rei."

Kai's voice brought the Celeste out from daydreaming, and he jumped a little in surprise, "Hm? What?"

"…What are you thinking about?" He sounded inquisitive, curious even. Red irises flickered over to the side to look over at Rei for a short moment only to return to the computer before him almost as if he was afraid to be caught looking.

"Well…" Rei fidgeted, still playing with the black sleeve, "I was actually thinking about you."

"Me?"

"I was wondering… why you're helping me like this. As far as I know, you haven't been ordered to by your superiors to do anything, and I'm not quite sure what you have to gain by sticking your neck out like this."

Kai nodded his head slightly, showing that he had understood, he made no effort to reply though.

Rei continued, "I'm just a little confused, that's all. I don't know your motives. Not that I'm ungrateful." He added quickly, not wanting to be rude. "…So why _are_ you helping me?"

The silence between them had returned and the only thing to be heard was the occasional beep of one of the ship's controls accompanied by the occasional flash of a button. Silent and cold as space.

Kai seemed tense, and flicked the ship onto autopilot. "I'm going to sleep for a while." Without any other explanation, he stood up form his seat and made his way into the small chambers in the rear of the ship, the mechanical door sliding closed behind him with and audible 'click'.

Rei sighed and sunk down so that he was slouching. So much for getting an answer out of him. Talking to Kai was about the same as talking to a statue or door – totally unresponsive. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Kai did actually start the conversation, if it could even be called that, between them before it rolled downhill and Kai went back into his protective shell.

The computer continued to beep and flash.

Rei still had no answers.

He stood up suddenly, and walked back to Kai's room walking through the door as soon as it opened. Kai was laying on his back upon the small bed which was pressed up against a metal wall before him with his arms crossed behind his head as a cushion.

Without waiting for an invitation, Rei sat down on the edge of the bed by Kai's side near his head. If he wanted to, he could reach out and touch the hair on the soldier's head – not that it would be a wise move to make. "Kai please, just give me a reason."

Kai's eyes remained closed, but he was obviously tense.

"Please."

His eyes squeezed tightly shut, almost as if he was in pain.

"Kai…"

With that, Rei saying his name that final time, Kai snapped. He didn't know why, or what exactly triggered it, but something within himself gave way. He sat up abruptly and grabbed Rei by his wrists, pinning him onto the wall while sitting on the bed. His heart was beating frantically, and he knew that Rei's was doing the same by the wide eyed expression on his face.

"Why?!" Kai's eyes flashed, he held Rei's wrists tightly, "I _don't_ know! I don't know alright!" He sat there staring Rei down for a long moment before calming down and sighing. He loosened his grip on Rei's wrists, but small bruises had already started to form against his skin. Kai looked down in something similar to defeat, "…I don't know but… this entire mission… task… _whatever_ it is that's going on since you came, it makes me… feel something. I feel strange when I'm around you."

It was Rei's turn to be silent now as he gazed down at the soldier before him. His shock slowly turned into a smile, and now that Kai's grip had subsided, he reached out and put a hand on the side of Kai's cheek, which the soldier leaned into slightly.

Suddenly, Kai stood up and got off the bed, he looked caught of guard, "You should sleep. We have a lot ahead of us." _And I need time to think._

Rei knew that Kai had just gone through something alien to him, and knew that the soldier needed time alone to sort things out. He smiled at him softly, "All right. Good night Kai."

With that, Kai left the room and walked into the cockpit with the door sliding closed behind him.

* * *

Docking Dranzer into the base, Kai hurried out of the ship. "13, take care of Rei, he's asleep in my… chambers." It sounded odd to say, but it was the only way that made sense. "I will be in the gym training. Do not disturb me."

"Affirmative 1," Tala's voice confirmed over the PA system. "Was the smuggler able to fill you in on any new information?"

"Affirmative 13, the man leading this organization goes by the name of Ghai and seems to be on the Council of thirteen." Kai answered.

"He's the youngest member. Worked through the ranks very quickly, and was one of the best cadets seen at the academy if I remember correctly. We have no real evidence to pin him down yet 1."

Kai nodded, and watched as Tala came out of the control room into the docking back. He was wearing simple military clothing in dark colors and lightweight shoes. "I know, I want to meet up with the Council and bring up the subject. To see how this 'Ghai' takes the fact that we're onto him. I need to get close to study him."

Tala nodded, "I can arrange that." He reached into the back pocket of his cargo pants, producing a small white envelope, "By the way, we received a note only moments before you arrived."

"A letter? I've never received one of these before. (1)" Kai read over the front:

_To:_

_The BioSoldiers and the Celeste_

_From:_

The insignia of the moon and starts was plastered on under the from, showing exactly who sent it.

Kai flipped it open and pulled out a parcel of paper, keeping a monotone face as the paper, which he now realized was dripping with blood on the bottom half, splattered little red drips all over the sterile floor.

_Stop your investigation. Hand him over._

A threat. A threat that demanded Rei.

Kai kept a straight face but clenched his fist tightly, "We are ignoring this. We act as if we never received it."

"Affirmative." Tala saluted to his leader and then walked inside the ship to wake Rei while Kai stormed off to the gym so that he may take his frustrations out on some unsuspecting punching bag.

**This story is no longer on hiatus! No worries, I will be updating much more frequently now. I'm sorry for the long wait that I've had you put up with, but I was having a lot of trouble finding inspiration for this. Now I think I've gotten it back, and there will only be about four our five more chapters until this is totally and completely finished.**


End file.
